


Дело о Портале Вермиссы

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adaptation, Case Fic, Cults, Detectives, Drama, Drugs, Gen, Murder, Mystery, Psychological Torture, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: Сестра Джона - Гарри Уотсон - оказалась в секте "Портал Вермиссы", откуда никто не возвращался живым. Что произойдёт, если об этом узнает Шерлок Холмс?





	Дело о Портале Вермиссы

Поднимаясь по ступенькам дома 221б по Бейкер-стрит, Джон Уотсон почти мечтал услышать скрипичную игру, стук по клавишам ноутбука или тихое бормотание — во время расследований Шерлок Холмс частенько принимался рассуждать вслух. Однако на этот раз было тихо. Надежды Джона окончательно развеялись, стоило ему заглянуть на кухню и увидеть там Шерлока, что-то изучающего через микроскоп.

— Джон? — он повернул голову на звук шагов.

— Да. Привет, — Джон остановился в дверях. — Я тут… проходил мимо. Решил спросить: занят чем-нибудь?

— Изучаю применение желатина для получения фальшивых отпечатков пальцев.

— Это для какого-то дела?

— Если бы, — с сожалением вздохнул Шерлок. — Но это альтернатива тому, что так не одобряете вы с Молли.

— И твой брат, — добавил Джон, вспомнив главного борца с нездоровыми пристрастиями Шерлока Холмса.

Впрочем, сам Шерлок этого не оценил — недовольно хмыкнул и демонстративно уставился в микроскоп.

— Что ж, я… рад, что у тебя хватает идей для альтернативы, — Джон немного помолчал. — Пойду, пожалуй. Дай знать, если понадоблюсь.

— Угу.

Не дождавшись более никакой реакции, Джон развернулся и вышел в коридор, а затем быстро спустился по лестнице. Миссис Хадсон и Мэри тихо беседовали у входной двери, но обе замолчали, увидев его расстроенное лицо.

— Он отказался её искать? — недоверчиво спросила Мэри.

— Я не стал рассказывать. Он ничего не расследует сейчас, занят опытом. Идём, Мэри. Не будем мешать.

— Джон, но кто, если не Шерлок сможет…

— Я не втяну его ещё и в это, — резко возразил Джон. — Хватит с него истории с Магнуссеном!

— Джон…

— Мэри, мы и так ему обязаны. Ты, я и… — Джон посмотрел на её очень заметный живот, — дочка. Ей скоро понадобится крёстный, так пусть хотя бы с ним всё будет в порядке. Я поймаю такси. Миссис Хадсон, — кивнув бывшей домовладелице, Джон вышел из дома.

Едва за ним закрылась дверь, Мэри, охнув, прижала ладонь к животу и огорченно посмотрела на миссис Хадсон.

— Шерлок был очень недоволен, когда я не рассказала ему об опасности в прошлый раз. Если я промолчу и теперь…

— О, дорогая, — понимающе покачала головой миссис Хадсон. — Помочь тебе подняться к нему?

— Буду вам очень признательна, — улыбнулась Мэри, хватаясь за протянутую руку. Будучи на восьмом месяце, она бы не рискнула осилить ступеньки сама — последние недели и без того давались тяжело. Но с поддержкой чуткой миссис Хадсон задача показалась вполне по силам.

Очень медленно, шаг за шагом, они начали подъем.  
* * *

Сравнивая фальшивые отпечатки с настоящими, Шерлок почти не обратил внимания на визит Джона — срезы на предметном стекле занимали его куда сильнее, но вот на появление миссис Хадсон и Мэри отвлёкся всерьёз. Он прищурился, наблюдая, как суетится миссис Хадсон, усаживая Мэри на стул, как благодарно улыбается та в ответ, явно желая поскорее перейти к делу.

— Ты нервничаешь, — утвердительно произнёс Шерлок, стоило миссис Хадсон оставить их вдвоём. — Вряд ли что-то с ребёнком — тогда ты не стала бы подниматься. Джона я видел, так что… Объявился кто-то из бывших коллег?

— Нет, — помотала головой Мэри. — Нет, они тут ни при чём. Шерлок, ты слышал о Портале Вермиссы?

— Организация в Западном Лондоне, обещающая своим адептам быстрый переход в новую счастливую жизнь. Появилась шесть лет назад. Проверялась полицией минимум пять раз, действует легально, хотя и имеет признаки тоталитарной секты. Не советую связываться.

— Туда попала сестра Джона.

Шерлок застыл.

— Что?

— Гарри должна была прийти к нам три дня назад и не появилась. Джон подумал, она снова начала пить, зашёл к ней, но в квартире её не было. А сегодня ему позвонила Клара и сказала, что видела Гарри на фотографии новых избранников Портала. Их публикуют каждый четверг. Шерлок, мы почитали об этом Портале — оттуда не возвращался никто.

— Значит, Гарри будет первой, верно? — одобряюще улыбнулся Шерлок.

Окончательно позабыв об опыте, он встал и вышел в гостиную, но, сделав два шага от двери, остановился, вернулся к Мэри. Молча взяв её за правую руку, помог встать, приобнял левой рукой за талию и осторожно довёл до дивана в гостиной. Усадив на него Мэри, он сел за стол и вывел из спящего режима ноутбук.

— Посмотрим, что есть на сайте Портала… Обращение к новичкам… Только достойные… Отправьте заявку с вашим именем, и если Портал выберет вас, мы сами вас найдём… Выучите кодовые слова… А вот и те новые семь «счастливчиков», Гарри я вижу…

Изучив фотоснимки на сайте, Шерлок закрыл его и принялся искать статьи с упоминанием Портала Вермиссы.

— Что-нибудь интересное в новостях? — полюбопытствовала Мэри несколько минут спустя.

— В основном, слухи и общие слова. Практически везде одно и то же, кроме вот этой статьи: «Портал Вермиссы или Портал ужаса?» — автор: Берди Эдвардс. Похоже, он там был либо знает кого-то из руководства.

Шерлок замолчал, читая рассказ журналиста. Он не увидел, как на пороге гостиной появился очень недовольный Джон.

— Рассказала ему?

— Мог бы и сам это сделать, — отмахнулся Шерлок и, вынув из кармана синего халата мобильник, ткнул клавишу быстрого вызова. — Лестрейд? Что у вас по Порталу Вермиссы?.. Да, помню, тогда отказался, сейчас — нет… Понятно… И когда был последний обыск? Что нашли?.. А, Диммок проводил… Пусть он соберёт всё по Порталу, я сейчас к вам подъеду. Да, до встречи.

Сбросив вызов, Шерлок встал, скинул халат на стул и направился к двери за пальто.

— Ты не поедешь туда в одиночку, — Джон решительно преградил ему путь.

— Вряд ли со мной что-то случится в Скотланд-Ярде.

Шерлок попытался его обойти, но Джон снова помешал.

— Шерлок, я серьёзно. Мы оба знаем, что ты полезешь в сам Портал. Мне дорога Гарри, но рисковать вами обоими я не намерен.

Несколько секунд Шерлок смотрел ему в глаза, затем бросил короткий взгляд на Мэри и тихо, но твёрдо сказал:

— Займись женой, Джон. Оставлять её сейчас — плохая идея. Ты доктор. Должен это понимать.

Сняв с крючка на двери пальто и шарф, он устремился вниз по ступенькам, а выйдя из дома, порадовался стоявшему перед дверью такси. Сообщив водителю: «Скотланд-Ярд, пожалуйста», — Шерлок загрузил в телефоне страницу сайта Портала, отправил заявку на вступление, подписавшись как Джеймс Сигерсон, и набрал номер Молли Хупер.   
* * *

Если бы кто-то однажды составил список лондонских полицейских, способных поладить с Шерлоком Холмсом, не испытывая желания ему врезать, детектив-инспектор Диммок занял бы в нём вторую строчку. Как и старший инспектор Лестрейд, он считал, что помощь в безнадежных делах и спасение людей искупают раздражительность добровольного помощника. Что же до воровства им улик… Для Диммока это компенсировалось премиями за раскрытые преступления и благожелательными отзывами в прессе — Шерлок часто довольствовался самим поиском истины, оставляя славу служителям закона.

Каждый раз, видя Шерлока за работой, Диммок пытался понять: как же ему удается так точно восстанавливать картину из мелочей? Вот и сегодня, проводив Шерлока в пустой конференц-зал, куда предварительно перенесли все дела по Порталу Вермиссы, Диммок подставил себе стул с другой стороны стола и принялся наблюдать.

На просмотр четырёх десятков папок Шерлоку понадобилось меньше пятнадцати минут, после чего он сложил ладони в привычном жесте и глубоко задумался.

— Шестьдесят восемь.

— Что? — переспросил Диммок. 

— Если прибавить к тем, о ком заявили родные, людей, упоминавшихся в Интернете в связи с Порталом, получится, что на его счету уже как минимум шестьдесят восемь жертв. И ни одного ареста. Чего вы ждёте?

— Доказательств, мистер Холмс. Они все пришли туда сами, уходить не хотят, радуются жизни.

— И смерти.

— Да, ей тоже. С точки зрения закона, Портал Вермиссы — добровольное собрание свободных людей. У организаторов есть сайт, вот они и набирают через него тех, кто под руку попадётся.

На последней фразе Шерлок усмехнулся.

— Что? — тут же насторожился Диммок.

— То есть вы не заметили сходства у жертв?

— У них разные профессии, возраст, образование. Они живут в разных районах Лондона. Ничего общего, мистер Холмс.

— Ну да, ничего, — иронически покивал Шерлок. — Кроме того, что ровно половина жертв — кадровые сотрудники Минобороны и спецслужб, а все до единого в другой половине не женаты и имели либо наркотическую, либо алкогольную зависимость. Вывод очевиден.

— Кому? — моргнул Диммок.

— Я надеялся: обоим, — Шерлок тяжело вздохнул. — Вы читали о Джонатане Уайлде?

— Имя вроде знакомое. Персонаж книжки?

— Бразильский преступник.

— Преступники меня не волнуют.

— Да, я заметил, — Шерлок подбородком указал на папки. — Будь это иначе, вы бы скрылись от всех месяца на три и посвятили это время изучению истории преступлений. Всё повторяется, инспектор. Всё когда-то уже было.  
Больше всего на свете Диммок ненавидел поучения от других людей. Ему всегда стоило больших усилий их выслушивать, а заодно и справляться с желанием поступить наоборот.

— Мистер Холмс, позволю себе напомнить, что вы всего лишь… — взгляд Диммока упал на полупрозрачную дверь, за которой ясно угадывался силуэт инспектора Лестрейда, — приглашенный эксперт, которого мы высоко ценим, — Шерлок удивлённо округлил глаза. — Окажите любезность, поясните мне: чем же прославился Джонатан Уайлд?

Тень Лестрейда за дверью исчезла.

— Во время избирательной кампании 2011-го года он создал секту. Заманив туда близких родственников своих конкурентов, он поставил условие: их возвращение в семью в обмен на отказ от политической борьбы. Пара видеороликов на Ютубе, на которых жены и дети кандидатов исполняли ритуальный танец, — и их отцы-политики уступили Уайлду. Правда открылась уже после выборов, его осудили на десять лет.

— По-вашему, Портал Вермиссы создали для сведения счётов?

— Вроде того. 

Шерлок отвлёкся на дважды пискнувший мобильник и прочитал новые сообщения: «Я уже в здании, выйдешь в коридор?» и «Портал выбрал вас, Шерлок Холмс. Машина ждёт».

— Проблемы? — уточнил Диммок.

— Я дал вам зацепки, инспектор. Если узнаю что-то конкретное — сообщу. Всего доброго.

Шерлок поспешно выбрался из-за стола и направился к двери, на ходу надевая пальто. Перешагнув порог конференц-зала, он едва не врезался в инспектора Лестрейда.

— Далеко собрался? — вполголоса осведомился тот, схватив Шерлока за руку.

— Вы прекрасно знаете, куда, — так же тихо ответил Шерлок после секундной паузы, когда убедился, что вырваться не получится.

— Без подстраховки и микрофонов?

— Там заставляют переодеться в единую форму, жучки бесполезны, — Шерлок покосился на пальцы на собственном предплечье. — Гэвин, меня ждут.

— Я Грег. 

— Тем более.

Заметив Молли в конце коридора, Шерлок шагнул было к ней, но Лестрейд вынудил остановиться.

— Да я скорее запру тебя в камере и свяжусь с твоим братом.

— Не выйдет, он до завтра в Берлине. 

— Шерлок.

— Ну что ещё? — Шерлок всё-таки отвлёкся от приближающейся Молли. — У вас есть свой человек в Портале, который может добыть улики?

— Нет.

— Тогда ждите новостей.

Воспользовавшись тем, что Лестрейд слегка ослабил хватку, Шерлок высвободил руку. Кинувшись к Молли, он забрал у неё небольшой свёрток. 

— Здесь то, о чём ты просил. 

— Спасибо, Молли, — Шерлок на секунду замер и торопливо скрылся за дверью туалета.

Наблюдавший за этим Лестрейд приблизился к Молли.

— Слушай, а что ты ему принесла?

— О, Грег, здравствуй, — она машинально поправила выбившуюся прядь. — Там кое-какие лекарства. Из тех, что дают наркоманам при передозировке.

— Но он же вроде не… — нахмурился Лестрейд.

— Нет, Шерлок сказал, что возьмёт их с собой. Подстраховка или что-то в этом роде, я не очень поняла.

Оба посмотрели на дверь. 

— И всё равно это слишком рискованно. А если их отберут? Ведь их должны отобрать!

Молли лишь развела руками. 

— Он попросил — я принесла. Никогда не могла ему отказать.

— Да к тебе у меня вопросов нет… — оба немного помолчали. — Только что-то он долго не выходит. Проверю-ка я.

В расположенном на первом этаже здания Скотланд-Ярда мужском туалете было пусто. Всё, что осталось инспектору Лестрейду, — это раздосадовано смотреть на распахнутое настежь окно.   
* * *

Упомянутая в СМС машина действительно стояла перед зданием Скотланд-Ярда, а её водитель услужливо открыл дверцу. По его поведению Шерлок понял, что представители Портала успели не только узнать настоящее имя автора заявки, но и достать его фото. Устроившись на заднем сиденье, он закрыл глаза и постарался мысленно разложить сведения из полицейских дел по полочкам в Чертогах разума. Времени в пути как раз хватило на то, чтобы придать новой комнате в Чертогах подобие порядка.

Выехав на Берлстоун-стрит, автомобиль остановился перед домом с номером сорок два.

— Приехали, мистер Холмс, — произнёс первые за всё время слова водитель. — Вас ждут.

Шерлок лишь кивнул и вышел из машины. 

Здание резиденции Портала Вермиссы, значившееся в полицейских отчетах как Мэнор-хаус, являло собой примечательное зрелище. Оно прекрасно сохранилось с конца XVII века вместе с острыми коньками крыши и ромбовидными переплётами на окнах, а довершал картину опоясывающий его ров с единственным мостом. Уже от дороги по поблескивающим частям подъемного механизма было видно, что он вполне исправен, и в случае подъема моста Мэнор-хаус превращался в остров.

У любого, кто проходил по мосту, неминуемо возникало впечатление, что он словно переносится на несколько веков назад. И даже у Шерлока при всём его скептическом настрое мелькнула такая мысль. 

За дверью дома начинался длинный, освещённый четырьмя настенными светильниками в форме свечей коридор, уходящий куда-то в темноту, из которой доносилось тихое хоровое пение. Прислушавшись к нему и не разобрав ни слова, Шерлок завернул в первую попавшуюся комнату — небольшое помещение с двумя узкими окнами, книжным стеллажом во всю стену и дубовым письменным столом. За ним сидела белокурая девушка лет двадцати пяти, одетая в чёрные свитер и брюки. Единственным светлым пятном на её одежде был вполне современный бейджик с именем и фамилией — Этти Шафтер.

— Мне сказали, меня ждут, — произнёс Шерлок, встретившись с ней взглядом.

— Ваше имя? — невыразительным голосом уточнила Этти.

— Я отправлял заявку как Джеймс Сигерсон. 

— Одну минуту.

Выдвинув ящик стола, Этти извлекла из него новенький айпад и положила перед собой. Шерлок подошёл поближе, чтобы прочитать текст на экране, но как раз этот момент выбрал для своего появления третий человек — рослый мужчина в кроваво-красной мантии и такого же цвета плоской бархатной шапочке на всклокоченных чёрных кудрях. При виде его Этти вскочила с места, едва не опрокинув стул.

— Благословите, Мастер, — почтительно склонила голову она.

— Пусть Портал примет тебя, сестра, — приложил правую руку к сердцу незнакомец. — И прекратит твои страдания.

— Мастер, я… — она вздёрнула подбородок, и Шерлок увидел, как в её чёрных глазах заблестели слёзы. — Мне невыносимо здесь. Прошу, пусть он меня заберёт. Мне страшно, Мастер!

— Этот мир враждебен ко всем нам, сестра. Но тебе не стоит отчаиваться. Проси Портал о лучшей судьбе, и он непременно одарит милостью. Я отпускаю тебя, чтобы ты успела написать ему свои желания перед ритуалом.

— Спасибо, Мастер!

Поклонившись ещё раз, Этти поспешно покинула комнату.

— В этой резиденции меня все именуют Мастером, мистер Холмс. В миру знают как Джона Макгинти.

Шерлок кивнул в знак приветствия и пожал протянутую руку.

— Что ж, моё имя вам известно.

— Разумеется, — снисходительно улыбнулся Макгинти. — Сегодня уже поздно посвящать вас в братья, так что отложим это до завтра. Но вы сможете понаблюдать за ритуалом перехода в новую жизнь.

— Я готов.

— Не сомневаюсь.

Макгинти подошёл к шкафу и снял с полки потрёпанную толстую книгу. В ту же секунду целая книжная секция сдвинулась в сторону, открыв четыре полки со стопками чёрной одежды. 

— Вам стоит переодеться в один из этих комплектов прямо сейчас, мистер Холмс. Ваши вещи останутся здесь, они больше не понадобятся, — с этими словами Макгинти отступил к окну.

Шерлок не заставил себя просить дважды: последовательно снял и аккуратно сложил за неимением иного места на стол пальто, шарф, пиджак, рубашку и брюки, после чего переоделся в точно такой же чёрный костюм, какой был у Этти Шафтер. 

Макгинти наблюдал за этим процессом, поглаживая книжку по переплёту, а когда Шерлок закончил, спокойно сказал:

— Следуйте за мной.   
* * *

Собираясь в Портал Вермиссы, Шерлок не предполагал, что проведёт первый же вечер в этой организации, сидя в одиночестве на внутреннем балконе второго этажа и наблюдая за людьми внизу. А там, в просторном каменном зале, происходило нечто настораживающе странное. Все избранники Портала, одетые в чёрное, сидели в креслах перед сценой, на которой стояли три человека в красных мантиях. По сигналу главного из них — Джона Макгинти — боковая дверь распахнулась, и в зал вошёл очень бледный молодой человек, но стоило ему сделать первые шаги, как люди в едином порыве встали со своих мест и принялись кричать:

— Счастливчик! Счастливчик! Майкл, какой же ты счастливчик!

На угольно-чёрной стене, что была за сценой, медленно проступили кровавые письмена — имена и фамилии, шесть длинных столбиков от потолка до пола и один всего из трёх строк, на последней золотом светилось «Майкл Уорринфорд». 

— Мы собрались здесь, чтобы чествовать нашего брата, — громкий голос Макгинти разнёсся по залу. — Портал выбрал Майкла Уорринфорда.

— Счастливчик! Майкл — счастливчик! — продолжала в экстазе скандировать толпа. 

Сам счастливчик с улыбкой тихо благодарил всех, пока шёл по проходу к сцене. Поднявшись по ступенькам, он остановился перед Макгинти.

— Я рад оказанной чести, Мастер.

— Ты славный человек, брат Майкл, — по-отечески положил ему руку на плечо Макгинти. — Ты многое пережил, прошёл через боль и через страх, но сегодня всё закончится. Портал заберёт тебя.

— Слава Порталу! — пронеслось по толпе. — Слава Порталу Вермиссы!

Дождавшись, когда крики стихнут, Макгинти повернулся к двум своим коллегам:

— Брат Лоулер, брат Эндрюс, начинайте.

— Слушаемся, Мастер.

Два крепких парня в красном подошли к Майклу и отвели его к стене, а затем опустились на одно колено.

— Прими нашего брата Майкла, Портал, — хором произнесли они.

Несколько секунд ничего не происходило. Затем послышался громкий треск, и место, на котором стоял Майкл, поднялось на два фута. Лоулер и Эндрюс встали, причём у Лоулера в руках оказался длинный тонкий кинжал, у Эндрюса — серебряный кубок.

— Пей, брат Майкл, — приказал Макгинти. — Это поможет Порталу забрать тебя.

Майкл покорно взял кубок и поднёс к губам. Пока он пил, Шерлок внимательно осмотрел зал, приметив Гарри Уотсон в двенадцатом ряду, и вдруг понял, что стены, в которых ещё в начале церемонии отчётливо виделись камни, покраснели, а между рядами кресел появился едва заметный белый туман. 

Тем временем Майкл вернул кубок Эндрюсу и протянул руки Лоулеру запястьями вверх.

— О, великий Портал Вермиссы! — зычным голосом произнёс Макгинти, а Лоулер сделал кинжалом первый надрез. — Прими брата нашего — Майкла, одари его щедро, как ты одаряешь нас, но не на час, а навечно.

Сделав второй надрез, Лоулер отступил к Эндрюсу. Майкл опустил руки, по которым тонкими ручейками побежала кровь. 

— Прими Майкла, Портал! — хором повторила толпа. — Прими нас вслед за ним!

Чем бы ни был тот дым, что распространялся по залу, он достиг и балкона, на котором сидел Шерлок. Он почувствовал это не сразу, лишь когда попытался сосредоточиться на списке на стене — запоминать имена вдруг стало слишком сложно. 

«Не поддаваться. Реже дышать. Я должен запомнить их все… половину… Я должен запомнить хоть сколько-то! — убеждал себя Шерлок, чувствуя, как тяжелеет голова и путаются мысли. — Энн Хендриксон… Я видел это имя. Я где-то его точно видел…»

Потерев пальцами виски, он перевёл взгляд на Майкла, у чьих ног уже образовались две кровавые лужицы, и задумался над странностью.

«Ну, конечно! Питьё! Они что-то добавили туда для того, чтобы кровь не сворачивалась. Умно… Это чертовски умно…»

Он ещё успел озадачиться тем, что внизу никто терять сознание явно не собирался — все жадно наблюдали за Майклом и тем, как светившееся золотом его имя на стене постепенно краснеет: «Либо этот дым действует на всех по-разному, либо…»

Не додумав эту мысль, Шерлок безвольно обмяк в кресле.  
* * *

Сначала пришла боль. Голова раскалывалась, глаза слезились так, что было сложно их даже открыть.

Затем появился шёпот. Кто-то монотонным голосом повторял: «Будь достойным, Шерлок… Портал выбирает достойных… Портал выберет тебя, если ты проявишь себя, если покажешь, что готов…» 

— Отвали! — Шерлок попытался зажать уши, и шёпот стих, но так сильнее стала боль.

Он ворочался и стонал, пока хватало сил.

Пытался отвлечься, перемножать в уме большие числа, вспоминать химические реакции. 

Затем пришёл страх. Жуткий, леденящий ужас, от которого отчаянно забилось сердце, и Шерлок, обхватив себя руками, сжался в комок.

— Тебе не нужен этот мир, — шелестел голос в темноте. — Посмотри, как в нём больно и страшно, посмотри, как он ненавидит тебя… Ты не заслужил боли… Ты не заслужил страха… Я могу тебя от него избавить… Попроси — и я приму тебя…

Сколько это продолжалась — Шерлок не знал, минуты и часы растянулись на целую вечность. В какой-то момент он потерял связь с реальностью, а когда очнулся, почувствовал, как два человек волокут его по коридору, а затем, завернув в уже знакомый зал, сажают в кресло на первом ряду.

Почти сразу щёлкнули металлические браслеты на руках — часто моргая, Шерлок с недоумением посмотрел на них. Затем, словно соткавшись из воздуха, перед ним появился Джон Макгинти.

— А, это вы, — вяло удивился Шерлок.

— Шерлок Холмс, вы пришли сюда с просьбой, чтобы Портал принял вас, — торжественным голосом произнёс Макгинти и развёл руки в стороны, будто желая обнять весь мир. Покосившись вправо и влево, Шерлок заметил, что рядом сидят люди. — Но сначала докажите, что достойны этого. Тёмные ночи неприютны.

«Какие ещё ночи?» — мелькнуло в голове у Шерлока, а язык словно сам собой выдал ответ:

— Да, для приезжего в чужой стороне.

— Тучи собираются.

— Да, близится гроза.

«Сайт, это же кодовые слова с их сайта…»

— Брат Шерлок достоин! — провозгласил Макгинти.

— Достоин! Достоин! — подхватили люди вокруг, чем вызвали у Шерлока вспышку адской головной боли.

Он зажмурился, надеясь, что хотя бы на пару минут его оставят в покое, тем более Макгинти продолжал о чём-то говорить с толпой. 

Затем всё неожиданно стихло, а после нескольких секунд тишины вдруг зазвучала музыка — тихая, приятная, забирающая боль и страх. Шерлок рискнул открыть глаза и замер от неожиданности: мрачных стен Мэнор-хауса больше не было. Под ногами зеленела трава с яркими цветами, на голубом небе сияло солнце, а вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, виднелись зелёные холмы. Дул лёгкий ветер, принося аромат цветочной пыльцы, и стрекотали кузнечики.

Шерлок оглянулся назад: два десятка рядов кресел с измученными людьми стояли на вершине холма. Он попытался встать, но не получилось — браслеты крепко приковали запястья к подлокотникам.

— Не стоит этого делать, брат Шерлок, — произнёс Макгинти, вновь появившись словно из ниоткуда. В левой руке он сжимал жёлтый полевой цветок. 

— Почему?

— Это опасно, пока вы не прошли ритуал перехода. Портал только показывает всем нам, что именно готов дать. Будьте достойны его — и он примет вас.

— Пусть Портал примет нас! — хором воскликнули окружающие.

Словно отреагировав на это, солнце засияло ещё ярче, воздух потеплел, а картинка вокруг стала меняться. 

Сначала расступились холмы, показав долину с искрящейся водой голубого озера. Затем оно стало расти, пока не превратилось в море, а вместо травы у себя под ногами Шерлок увидел белый песок. 

Он зажмурился, когда ветер взъерошил кудри, и с наслаждением вдохнул солёный запах моря.

— Слава Порталу Вермиссы! — провозгласил Макгинти, оказавшийся возле последнего ряда и, подняв руку, медленно высыпал из неё белый песок.

— Слава Порталу Вермиссы! — отозвались окружающие, и Шерлок с удивлением обнаружил, что тоже сказал это вслух.

Он попытался поймать ускользающую мысль: что в этом неправильного? Почему нужно быть настороже в этом месте, где всё так хорошо, когда окружающий пейзаж вдруг поплыл, и вместо морского берега возникла Трафальгарская площадь.

Лондон. Со всеми его запахами и звуками. Со спешащими рабочими и праздно шатающимися туристами. Но все они обходили двадцать рядов избранников Портала так, словно видели их.

Макгинти появился посреди центрального прохода.

— Портал перенёс нас сюда, чтобы наша сестра Этти Шафтер смогла проститься с дочерью. Потому что сегодня он примет её.

— Портал примет меня! — радостно воскликнула Этти, сидящая, как и Шерлок, в первом ряду на расстоянии пяти кресел левее.

— Да, сестра Этти. Ты это заслужила, — с улыбкой произнёс Макгинти. — Он примет и твою дочь, когда придёт время, а пока простись же с ней.

От небольшой группы людей, стоявшей у колонны адмирала Нельсона, отделилась небольшая фигурка. По мере её приближения Шерлок смог разглядеть девочку лет семи, одетую в ядовито-розовую куртку и синие джинсы. Когда ей остался с десяток шагов, она остановилась.

— Мама, привет! — сказал ребёнок, глядя прямо на то место, где сидела Этти.

— О, дорогая! — по щекам Этти побежали слёзы. — Как ты, милая? Как вы там?

— Со мной всё в порядке. Я не болею, в школе всё нормально. 

— Лил, малышка…

— Я по тебе скучаю, конечно, но Портал мне написал, что у него тебе будет лучше, — девочка достала из кармана куртки мобильник и показала матери. — Вот. Он иногда мне пишет. Он весёлый.

— Моя милая Лил…

— В общем, всё у меня хорошо. Не переживай за меня, мама. И пока! Люблю тебя.

— Я тебя тоже очень люблю! — успела сказать Этти, прежде чем Лондон вокруг померк.

Подул сильный ветер, заставляя всех крепко зажмуриться, а когда он стих, под ногами вновь возникла зелёная трава на вершине холма. Шерлок посмотрел на счастливо улыбающуюся Этти и вдруг поймал себя на том, что тоже улыбается ей в ответ, как и все остальные. 

Неизвестно, кто первым начал её поздравлять, но через секунду это делали уже все. Избранников Портала охватило чувство эйфории, они даже не заметили, как открылись браслеты, и принялись с удовольствием разбирать еду и напитки с подносов неведомо откуда возникших Лоулера и Эндрюса. 

Это был самый странный пикник на памяти Шерлока, но он при всём желании не припомнил бы, когда ещё чувствовал себя так легко. Его не насторожили ни возвращение в каменный зал, ни вызов Этти на сцену для кровавого ритуала. Напротив, позабыв обо всём, он поздравлял её вместе со всеми.

Он тоже кричал: «Достойна!» — когда по её ладоням на пол текла кровь.

Аплодировал, когда она замертво упала на пол, а потом исчезла во вспышке яркого света.

Радовался, когда её имя на стене из золотого перекрасилось в красный цвет.

Он хотел присоединиться к ней, когда его вели по коридору в тёмную комнату, когда лежал на кровати и широко открытыми глазами смотрел в потолок.

И безостановочно повторял:

— Прими и меня, Портал! Прими!..

…Не видя, как Джон Макгинти с предельно серьёзным видом снимает это на мобильный телефон.

Остановив запись, Макгинти отослал получившийся видеофайл в ММС-сообщении и направился в свой кабинет. Он не сомневался, что ответный звонок от адресата не заставит себя долго ждать. И действительно, ровно три минуты спустя на экране мобильника Макгинти высветился входящий вызов.

— Слушаю вас, мистер Холмс.

— Что вы хотите? — прозвучал в телефоне голос Майкрофта Холмса.

— Вы догадываетесь, чего я хочу. Свяжитесь с Макмердо, согласитесь на сделку по Дамаску, и тогда я вернусь в Штаты, а ваш младший братишка — домой. Если поторопитесь, получите его даже без повреждений психики.

— Сколько у меня времени?

— Майкрофт, — широко заулыбался Макгинти. — Вы же умный человек, должны понимать, что дело срочное. Я не гарантирую вам больше двух-трёх дней.

— Я сделаю то, о чём вы попросили, — сдержанным тоном ответил Майкрофт и отключился.

Весьма довольный собой Макгинти подбросил и поймал свой телефон.  
* * *

Для Шерлока утро снова началось с боли. И страха.

Продолжилось — в кресле с жёсткой спинкой и браслетами. 

В этот раз он успел запомнить два последних столбика имён на стене, а потом Портал переместил всех в гущу карнавала в Рио-де-Жанейро, и не осталось ничего, кроме ликующей толпы.

Как и накануне, Шерлок вместе со всеми прославлял Портал, чувствуя необыкновенную радость и лёгкость. Он кричал вместе со всеми, пел вместе со всеми, умолял выбрать именно его. Он был счастлив, совершенно, необычайно, феноменально счастлив.

Он чувствовал, что переход на ту сторону — лучшее, что может с ним случиться.

Страстно желал этого всем сердцем.

Верил, что сумеет этого добиться, сумеет стать достойным…

Он вновь совершенно потерял счёт времени, пока вокруг вновь не появились каменные стены Мэнор-хауса, а на стене золотом вспыхнуло имя следующей жертвы — Гарри Уотсон.  
* * *

Шерлок не помнил, как оказался в своей комнате. Всем дали время написать желания Порталу, но вместо этого ценой огромных волевых усилий он выхватил ускользающую мысль и, сняв туфли, отковырнул пластинку на левом каблуке. Из открывшегося тайника высыпал на ладонь несколько таблеток, закинул их в рот, с трудом прожевал и проглотил.

Не сразу, но в голове просветлело настолько, что Шерлок вцепился в ту самую мысль.

— Доигрался, — отчётливо сказал себе он. 

Затем встрепенулся, внимательно осмотрел комнату — в левом верхнем углу красным огоньком светилась камера, и состроил глупое лицо, лихорадочно соображая: что же делать?

«До ритуала часа два. Там будут сто шестьдесят адептов под кайфом, трое организаторов на сцене и ещё двое у двери. Те, что у двери, вооружены пистолетами. Те, что на сцене, в прошлом явно занимались чем-то из боевых искусств. Сейчас все они патрулируют коридоры, так что мимо них я вряд ли пройду. Нет, этот план никуда не годится…»

Надев туфли, он встал с кровати и прошёлся по комнате, с сомнением взглянув на письменный стол, стопку белой бумаги и ручку. 

«Похоже, у меня только один выход — надеяться на расторопность Лестрейда и компании. Отсюда до них не больше сорока минут, если попросят зелёный коридор — доберутся за двадцать-двадцать пять. За сколько там умер Майкл?»

Шерлок нахмурился, припоминая первый вечер.

«Я отключился раньше, но четверть часа он продержался точно. Должны успеть…»

Не сумев придумать более никакого плана, он сел за стол и, взяв ручку, написал номер мобильного телефона Лестрейда, фразу: «Срочно позвони ему, пусть едут к Мэнор-хаусу», а под ней стал по памяти восстанавливать список жертв со стены.

Это заняло всё время до ритуала.   
* * *

Как и всех предыдущих жертв, Гарри Уотсон встретили поздравлениями и ликованием. Толпа скандировала её имя и возносила благодарности Порталу, пока Гарри шла от двери к сцене. Но когда она ступила на неё, неожиданно для всех к ступенькам подошёл Шерлок.

— Что случилось, брат Шерлок? — вежливо осведомился Макгинти, пристально разглядывая его. 

— Мне было видение, Мастер, — громко ответил Шерлок. — Со мной заговорил Портал.

Вокруг все зашумели, убеждая, что в этом нет ничего удивительного — Портал разговаривает со всеми, призывает быть достойными, обещает не оставить с ужасами мира один на один.

— Портал сказал, что не может принять Гарри Уотсон, потому что выбрал меня.

Макгинти размышлял над этим ровно две секунды.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, брат Шерлок, что через ритуал сегодня должен пройти ты?

— Да, Мастер, — низко поклонился Шерлок. — Я благодарен Порталу за эту честь. Что же касается Гарри Уотсон, её жертва теперь не будет принята никогда, ей надлежит отправиться домой, и я… сожалею об этом.

— Бедняга! Сестра Гарри! Ох, как же так? — послышались сочувственные возгласы из толпы.

— Это прискорбно, брат Шерлок, — похоронным тоном признал Макгинти. — Но мы покоримся воле Портала, пусть он будет благословен. Сканлан проводит сестру Гарри к выходу из дома.

По знаку Макгинти один из охранников подошёл поближе и жестом предложил Гарри сойти со сцены. По-прежнему стоя возле ступенек, Шерлок подал ей руку, помогая спуститься, а потом неожиданно обнял.

— Мне очень, очень жаль, сестра Гарри, — громко сказал он и незаметно для окружающих прижал ко рту ладонь с таблетками, добавив совсем тихо: — Глотай. Давай, Гарри, можешь не жевать.

Она покорно их проглотила и посмотрела Шерлоку в лицо уже более осмысленным взглядом — похоже, чем больше проходило времени, тем слабее становилось действие психоделиков. 

— Шерлок, как же ты?

Сильнее притянув к себе Гарри, Шерлок несколько раз погладил её по спине, словно успокаивая, и прошептал на ухо:

— У тебя за поясом моя записка. Там номер инспектора Лестрейда. Выйдешь отсюда, попроси у первого прохожего телефон и позвони ему. Объясни, где я и что со мной, пусть поспешит сюда. Если сделаешь это быстро — меня спасут. Поняла?

— Да, конечно, — закивала Гарри.

— А теперь сделай очень расстроенный вид. Лучше даже заплакать.

— Хорошо.

Дождавшись, когда Гарри начнёт всхлипывать, Шерлок погладил её по голове и отступил в сторону.

— Мне правда очень жаль, сестра Гарри.

Ничего не ответив, она бросилась к выходу из зала. Охранник Сканлан отправился за ней. 

Проводив взглядом и его, Шерлок задрал оба рукава чёрного свитера до локтей и мысленно начал обратный отсчёт.  
* * *

Три минуты спустя в доме семьи Уотсонов раздался звонок: рыдая в телефон, Гарри объяснила Джону ситуацию, и он как был — в домашнем — кинулся на улицу ловить такси.

Тридцать минут спустя он выбрался из машины на Берлстоун-стрит, где оказался почти одновременно с доброй третью Скотланд-Ярда.

Мост был опущен, дверь — открыта, в коридорах — пусто.

В единственном освещённом помещении — зале для приёмов — сидели блаженно улыбающиеся люди и смотрели на пустую сцену, на две лужи крови на ней.

И на стену за сценой, где в последнем столбце списка светилось красным новое имя — Шерлок Холмс.

 

**Эпилог**

В гостиной дома Майкрофта Холмса ярко полыхал огонь в камине. Его пламя отражалось в гранях хрустального графина, из которого Майкрофт налил коньяк в бокал и протянул его руководителю Портала Вермиссы. С благодарностью кивнув, Джон Макгинти сделал небольшой глоток и отсалютовал третьему участнику встречи.

— Ваше здоровье, мистер Холмс.

Сидящий в одном из двух кожаных кресел у камина Шерлок лишь на секунду отвлёкся от изучения собственных перебинтованных запястий и едва заметно усмехнулся:

— Не мне теперь беспокоиться о здоровье, Мастер.

Майкрофт предостерегающе покачал головой, но Макгинти этого не заметил. Он по-хозяйски присел на подлокотник второго кресла и отпил ещё коньяка.

— Да уж, ваш брат позвонил мне очень вовремя. Ещё и так ловко раздобыл врача, вызвал сюда… Признаться не ожидал увидеть в доме чиновника МИ-6 столь серьёзно оборудованную операционную палату.

— В 2007-м году на меня было совершено покушение, — ровным тоном пояснил Майкрофт. Он так и стоял у столика со спиртным, сунув левую руку в карман брюк. — Работать отсюда оказалось безопаснее, чем из моего кабинета, а на больничном оборудовании настоял наш семейный врач.

— Вот оно и пригодилось снова. Как ваши руки, мистер Холмс? Не болят?

— О, не стоит беспокойства, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — К тому же, вас наверняка сейчас больше заботит «Д.В. 341» и как заманить в Портал Джейкоба Мэдисона, я прав?

На несколько секунд Макгинти застыл. Затем всё же поднёс к губам бокал и допил коньяк, после чего выдохнул:

— Но как? 

— Имена жертв в шестом столбике на вашей стене, — с готовностью пояснил Шерлок, радуясь возможности отвлечься от зудящих швов. Обезболивающее уже почти не действовало, но показывать слабость не хотелось. — Половина из них — массовка, бывшие наркоманы и алкоголики, чтобы легче поддавались воздействию на мозг. Другая половина — я вспомнил, где их видел: эти люди работали в проекте «Д.В. 341» в Портон-Дауне над одним опасным вирусом. Месяц назад министерство обороны свернуло проект. Ученые дали подписку о неразглашении, но вы им не поверили, верно? В вашем деле всегда есть риск утечки, тем более, если посвященных семнадцать человек. 

— Как о нём узнали вы? — резко спросил Макгинти.

— Я взламываю пароли к ноутбуку Майкрофта, когда он меня сильно достаёт, — хмыкнул Шерлок, бросив озорной взгляд на брата, который только возвёл глаза к потолку. — Итак, проект закрыт. Но данные слишком опасны, поэтому вы решили убрать тех, кто их знал, но так, чтобы никто в мире не заподозрил связь МИ-6 с их трагической судьбой. Как тут не вспомнить о своей карманной секте, созданной шесть лет назад специально для грязных дел? 

— Это домыслы.

— Это результат анализа фактов. Я отправил заявку в Портал, подписавшись чужим именем, а вы прислали СМС на мой телефон. Можно списать на магию Портала… либо на возможности спецслужб. И между нами говоря, — Шерлок чуть наклонился вперёд и заговорщически подмигнул, — в мистику я никогда не верил. Вся мощь Портала вполне объяснима телевизионными панелями во всю стену, качественной видеосъемкой и грамотно подобранной комбинацией психоактивных веществ. Этого не видно, когда участвуешь в фокусе, но становится понятно, если отойти от вас подальше.

— Вы же сами чувствовали его мистическую мощь.

— Да, пока не принял то, что обычно дают при отравлении галлюциногенами. Затем видения прекратились как по волшебству. Хотя стоп: волшебства же не бывает. Вроде бы я об этом говорил.

Некоторое время в комнате царила тишина, нарушаемая лишь треском горящих дров в камине. Затем Макгинти скривил губы в усмешке и повернул голову к Майкрофту:

— Вот что получаешь, когда пускаешь детектива туда, где творится волшебство. А ведь я всего лишь хотел проверить: сумеет ли он что-то понять?

— Нет, вы хотели шантажировать моего брата, — тут же возразил Шерлок. — Не знаю, какой была конечная цель, но в Портал меня пустили ради неё. Для этого же вы заманили туда Гарри Уотсон, так как знали, что я не откажу Джону в помощи и непременно к вам приду. Я ничего не упустил?

— Нет, вы всё поняли верно, мистер Холмс, — Макгинти встал с подлокотника кресла и, пристроив опустевший бокал на каминную полку, несколько раз хлопнул в ладоши. — Браво! Я восхищён, серьёзно. Но как бы то ни было, чтобы вызволить вас, Майкрофт связался с Джоном Макмердо и добился его согласия на одну крупную сделку. Полагаю, теперь шеф ЦРУ Эванс Потт отзовёт меня домой и, наконец, назначит на ту должность, о которой я давно мечтал. 

— Мечты — опасная штука, Мастер, — с нотками неожиданного сочувствия в голосе проговорил Шерлок. — По моим расчётам, наступила как раз та минута, когда вы сумеете это понять.

Макгинти нахмурился, посмотрел на стоявшего с равнодушным видом Майкрофта, потом — на пустой бокал и машинально поднял руку, чтобы расстегнуть верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. Он ещё успел встретиться взглядом с Шерлоком, прежде чем упасть замертво на ковёр.

Майкрофт медленно подошёл к Макгинти и посмотрел на него сверху вниз.

— Я действительно связался с мистером Макмердо и добился его согласия на сделку: прекращение операции «Портал Вермиссы». Мы уже пояснили нашим заокеанским коллегам, что полковник ЦРУ Джон Макгинти оказался чересчур инициативен, а его неосторожность спровоцировала панику среди британского общества. В прессе даже появились разоблачительные статьи. Непростительно. 

Шерлок насторожился, попытался было встать, но рухнул в кресло — головокружение от пусть и скомпенсированной врачом кровопотери и введённого им же обезболивающего оказалось чересчур сильным.

— Статьи? Тот журналист, Берди Эдвардс — не сам ли Макмердо?

Майкрофт перевёл взгляд с трупа на Шерлока и улыбнулся: 

— Это его псевдоним. Макмердо никогда не нравился Портал. Он считал, что нужно действовать тоньше, и я… мы с тобой, Шерлок, и наши токсикологи ему помогли.

Раздался тихий сигнал мобильника. Майкрофт вынул из кармана пиджака телефон и быстро просмотрел входящее СМС. 

— Что там?

— Похоже, твои друзья закончили обыск Мэнор-хауса и убедились, что тебя там точно нет.

— Джон?

— Кто же ещё? Напишу ему, что твоё состояние не вызывает опасений.

— Лучше напиши, что я у тебя. Этого будет достаточно.

— Пожалуй. 

Набрав и отправив сообщение, Майкрофт дождался ответа, после чего вернул телефон в карман пиджака. Одёрнув его, он неспешно подошёл к Шерлоку, который лишь обреченно вздохнул:

— Ты не сообщишь мне ничего нового, но если так не терпится — начинай.

На это Майкрофт усмехнулся уголком рта и, аккуратно взяв Шерлока под локоть, потянул вверх, помогая встать. Затем приобнял за спину, чтобы не дать свалиться тотчас же — с координацией после морфия у того были серьёзные проблемы.

— Обопрись на меня, братец. Я отвезу тебя домой.

 

_Конец_


End file.
